Opposite Day
by StuckOnBTR13
Summary: Oppostie day is when you do everything opposite. What will happen when Carlos Garcia finds out about Oppostie Day?
1. Finding Out

Carlos stared at his clothes, happily. Weird right? Nope not for Carlos Garcia. "And they call Logan the genius." Carlos laughed to his self.

Carlos grabbed his clothes and helmet, and made his way to bathroom, that no one was occupying at the time. Surprisingly. Changing into his clothes, Carlos put them on backwards. So the T-shirt's logo 'I love Corndogs' is now on his back. The only things that stayed the same where his pants, helmet, socks, shoes, and underwear.

Skipping out of the bathroom, to the kitchen where he found his three best friends, Katie, and Momma Knight eating breakfast. "Good morning to all." He yelled. Only Carlos would be this happy just walking up.

"Morning." Came their responses.

"Carlos dear, your plate is over there for you." Momma Knight pointed to the counter not even bothering to look up from her food.

"Okay, thanks Momma Knight." He rushed off to his food. Grabbing his food, he walked to the table where everybody else was eating. 'He he they think this is just a normal day, well they are wrong. Its never a normal day in the life of Carlos Garcia.' He thought to himself while smiling widely.

About seven minutes later everybody was done eating and sitting in the living room watching cartoons/

"Boys do you have practice today?" Momma Knight asked looking at each boy.

"Yeah we do, we have to be there by 12:00." Kendall told his mother.

"What time is it?" Logan asked.

"Its 11: 15, right now. So we have about forty five minutes till we have to leave." James answered Logan's question.

"Well I'm going to the pool, to hang out with Tyler." Katie told everybody while getting up and heading her way to the door.

"Okay, bye honey be safe. Oh and no gambling." Momma Knight told her.

"Cant promise you that mom." Katie closed the front door.

Momma Knight laughed a little knowing that her daughter would say that. "Well boys if you need me I'll be doing laundry."

"Alright." Was her reply from the boys. After her leaving the apartment. Carlos jumped up and asked "Anybody want a soda?"

"Nah, I'm good. No thanks. And No." Where his replies. "Well okay, I'm going to get me one." Carlos had to step in front of the TV and his friends to get to the kitchen.

"Um hey Carlos, you do know that your shirt is on backwards right?" Kendall asked trying not to laugh. Logan and James where trying to cover up their little laughter of Carlos having is shirt on wrong.

"Yeah I know." He smiled so hard that it look like it hurt.

"And why is that?" James asked curiously.

"Well duh guys its Opposite Day." The little helmet head Latino exclaimed jumping up and down happily.

"Come again." Logan said,

"You know Opposite Day, where you do everything opposite." Carlos explained.

"Oh okay, and who told you that it was Opposite day?" Kendall asked wanting to know who told Carlos this, so he could beat the crap out of them. **( A/N: Logan, James, and Kendall don't like Opposite Day. )**

"Sponge Bob." Carlos answered.

"Carlos buddy that was just an episode of Sponge Bob its all fake." Logan tried explaining to him.

"Nah ahh, Sponge Bob is real and he never lies." Carlos pouted about to cry.

"Oh okay, Sponge Bob is real and he never lies." Logan gave up, not wanting to make his friend cry.

"Ha ha thank you Logan, I and Sponge Bob love you." Carlos hugged Logan.

"Love you too buddy." Logan hugged Carlos back.

"Alright, enough with the love fest, we got to get to the studio." Kendall interrupted.

"Yeah." James chimed in.

"But guys its Opposite Day, if Gustavo wants us to be early that means he wants us to be late." Carlos said.

"No Carlos, we are going to the studio _now._" Kendall demanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"James!" Kendall said to solve this problem. James walked over to Carlos picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down, your breaking the rules of Opposite Day." Carlos punched James' back over and over again.

"Sorry Carlos." James apologized.

"Ugh, I and Sponge Bob are so disappointed in you three." Carlos said while still trying to punch James over and over again trying to get a kick out of him.

'Gosh this is going to be a long day.' James, Kendall, and Logan thought to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm back. With a new story. Hopefully this one wont get deleted! I hope you liked it. Its going to be a multi chap story, so maybe about 6 chapters; I don't know yet.<strong>

**Ill try to update as soon as I can, high school puts a toll on you sometimes. Anyways tell me what you think. Also so sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Singing

**Chapter two of Opposite day, and thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. :'( Or Sponge Bob.**

* * *

><p>Walking into the Studio, with Carlos still on James' back kicking and punching.<p>

"Gosh Carlos will you stop?" James asked clearly aggravated.

"That means you want me to keep going at it." Carlos punched.

"Okay then Carlos keep hitting and kicking me."

"Ugh, fine I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"DOGS! Why is Carlos being carried by James?" Gustavo bellowed.

James placed Carlos on the ground. "Well supposedly its Opposite Day, according to Carlos and Sponge Bob." explained Kendall.

"Well its not Opposite Day Carlos, so I say no Opposite Day!" Gustavo yelled.

"Gustavo, Gustavo, Gustavo. That means you want it to be Opposite Day." Carlos smiled.

"No, I clearly said NO OPPOSITE DAY!"

"You see you guys Gustavo loves Opposite Day, why cant you?" Carlos said to his friends who were standing behind him.

Anger flared in Gustavo. He looked like a lion about to attack his prey. Seeing this Kelly told the guys to get in the booth. Carlos just stood there. Sighing she said "Carlos don't get in the booth." Carlos ran right into the booth.

Finally calming down after about five minutes. Gustavo played the track Boyfriend. The boys started to sing.

Carlos waiting for his solo to come, just stood still. Finally coming onto his solo Carlos started to sing 'If you tell me where, I'm waiting here, everyday like Slum dog millionaire.' he sounded like a dieing Camel.

Hearing this Gustavo stopped the track, about to yell at Carlos for singing so horribly. But Kelly beat him to the punch, "Carlos, why are you singing bad?"

"So you love my singing?" He asked smiling brightly.

"No Carlos we don't!" Kendall practically yelled at him.

'That means you do."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

Logan getting annoyed said to Carlos " Carlos we love your signing."

"How could you be so mean?" Carlos balled.

"ENOUGH! You dogs have the day off, I cant deal with you four especially him." Gustavo pointed at Carlos.

"Aw thanks Gustavo, I know you like me." Carlos smiled cherring up right away.

"I'm going to kill you." Gustavo yelled getting out of his chair, but Kelly jumped on his shoulders.

"Guys go and don't come back till tomorrow." Kelly yelled. The three of them except for Carlos; of course, started to leave. Seeing this James threw Carlos over his shoulder again, and ran out of the studio.

"What are you guys doing? He wanted us to stay, he gave us a day off which means we don't have a day off." Carlos said over James' shoulder. "You guys need a hand book for Opposite Day."

Kendall, James, and Logan looked at each other and sighed, knowing they are going to have to watch out for their little hyper Latino.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it, Personally I don't but whatever. Ill try to make the next chapter longer.<strong>

**Oh and also if you have any ideas tell me, I would love to hear them. Ill give you credit. (:**

**Until next time….**


	3. At the pool

**Thank you for the reviews. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>2997 people died.<strong>

**411 people risked there lives to save other' **

**At least 200 people jumped or fell to their deaths.**

**2 beautiful buildings destroyed.**

**246 people left on an airplane and never got see home again**

**2,997 innocent people left their home's one day and never got to see their families again**

**- This in honor of EVERYONE that lost their life during 9/11**

* * *

><p>Walking into the Palm Woods the boys received weird looks for having a teenage boy being carried by another teenage boy. But the boys just ignored them, not caring.<p>

"Do you want to go to the pool Carlos?" Logan asked his friend that was being carried by James.

"No."

"Okay then were going to the apartment." Kendall said.

"I said I didn't want to go to the pool." Carlos told his friends.

"Yeah and that is why were going to the apartment." James explained to Carlos over his shoulder.

"I said I _didn't _want to go to the apartment." Carlos said putting emphasis on didn't.

"And that is why were going to the apartment." Kendall's frustration growing more and more by the second.

"Guys don't tell me you forgot what today is." Carlos said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Oh yeah." Kendall, James, and Logan muttered feeling stupid on how they could forget. No wonder why they were getting frustrated.

"Yeah, so don't bring me to the pool." Carlos yelled happily. The boys walked to the pool area, James placed Carlos on a chair.

"Okay so do you want to _not_ swim, _not_ tan, or _not_ check out girls." James confused his self a little.

"I want to _not_ swim." Was his reply.

"Well okay then, I'm _not _going to the apartment, to get our swim trunks."

"Okay, _take your time_." Which meant in Carlos 'language' hurry your damn ass up.

James walked away, scratching his head from being so confused on all this Opposite Day stuff.

About three to five minutes later, James was back with everybody else's swimming trunks, including his.

"Okay we can change in the bathrooms." Logan started walking to the bathroom with Kendall on his feet. The two of them notice Carlos wasn't with them, turning around they see Carlos taking his shirt off, and starting to unbutton his pants.

"CARLOS!" Three deep voices scream.

"What?"

"Your suppose to change in the bathroom not in front of everybody, there are little kids out here." Logan explained slowly and loudly.

"How many times do I have to say it, its Opposite Day!" Carlos said frustrated.

"Well you should _know _not to change in public." Kendall stepped forward grabbing his friend's hand.

"Whatever."

"No its not whatever." Logan felt like he was talking to a little boy. "_Don't_ get in the bathroom and change."

Carlos just smiled and rushed into the bathroom to change. His friends following him to put their own swim trunks on.

Running out of the bathroom, Carlos screamed Cannonball and jumped into the pull splashing everybody near by.

James did the same thing, being the next little kid in the group of friends. Logan and Kendall just shook their heads laughing a little. Both of them jumping in the pool, the boys began to swim and play.

"Hey guys do you want to play some volley ball?" A resident at the Palm Woods that the boys new asked.

"No." Carlos spoke for him and his friends. Swimming over to the other side of the pool getting ready for a game of volley ball.

"Um didn't he just say no?" The boy asked confused as heck.

"Well supposedly its Opposite Day for Carlos, what he means is yes." Logan explained to the boy.

"Okay…."

After playing volley ball for about ten minutes the boys got bored, and decided to get out of the pool. After telling Carlos that they _didn't _want to get out.

"Oh look there are the Jennifer's." Carlos pointed to the three girls that walked in slow motion with their hair flowing behind them.

Carlos jumped up when the girls walked by them. "Hey girls."

"Hey Carlos." They sighed knowing that they were going to be bothered by him trying to get a date with one of them.

"You girls are _ugly_." Carlos said bluntly. Which made the girls gasp in shock and hurt, they have never been called this in their life.

"I mean who would date someone so _ugly_." "Your hair is _lifeless_." Carlos kept going on and on. But the girls didn't know that Carlos meant they were beautiful and that their hair was so life like.

Kendall, James, and Logan just sat back shocked not knowing what to do at this point.

The Jennifer's pushed Carlos into the pool harshly, and walked away crying that they were called ugly.

"What the crap, I was just being nice." Carlos said getting out of the pool for the second time that day.

"Carlos buddy, they don't know its Opposite Day." James handed Carlos a towel.

"Well that means I have to tell people that its Opposite Day, some how." Carlos started to think on how to tell people.

Logan, Kendall, and James just sat back and let their buddy think on how to tell people of this odd day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter is longer than the last. (: I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Telling people

**A/N: FALL BREAK! *Cough* * Cough***

**Anyways I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I'm so sorry!**

**Also thank you for the reviews! They mean so much to me, reading your guys reviews make me smile! : )**

**Oh and before I forget I noticed I don't write in point of views form the characters, its like I'm writing from my point of view. So I'm going to start writing form the character's point of view.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV:<strong>

Now how am I suppose to tell the people of the world about Opposite Day? Honestly, I shouldn't have to tell people of this _special _day. They should already know.

But whatever. They will know once I think of an idea.

I need to think of what Sponge Bob would do. Maybe he would go down the street screaming 'Its Opposite Day, its Opposite Day' or maybe he would write a song, but that would take to long and I do not have that kind of patience.

I need help. "Logan can you _not_ help me think of an idea."

"Well Carlos, I didn't want to be apart of the 'Opposite Day' thing in the first place, so you are on your own." Logan is a meany.

"So you will help me." I smiled knowing what he really meant.

Logan being Logan huffed in annoyance "I _will _help you Carlos." **( A/N: That is a little confusing , so what Logan really meant is that he will NOT help Carlos )**

What a great friend he is.

Okay Carlos you can do this, you cant let Sponge Bob down. Because he is trusting you to spread the word of Opposite Day. Think Carlos think!

What do people do everyday of their lives? Well I eat corndogs, go to the pool, eat corndogs, play video games, eat corndogs, watch TV, talk…..Wait a minute that's it! TV!

"I _don't_ have it!" I jumped from my chair I was sitting on screaming loud.

"Gosh Carlos, I think you busted our ear drums. But what _don't_ you have?" Kendall rubbed his ears.

"Well _don't_ follow me to find out." I ran out of the pool area. The boys right behind me.

"Okay James I _don't _need your help." I used my puppy dog eyes for my advantage.

"What _don't _you need Carlos?" James asked kind of curious.

"I need you to not make Q-cards for me."

"Well are you going to tell me what I _shouldn't_ put?"

"Of course I _wont_." I smiled.

"Okay lets _not_ do this!"

**Time skip about 20 minutes ( A/N: The reason for the time skip is because I don't want you to find out what happens yet. : )**

As you should know. Of course Logan and Kendall aren't up for this, but they still are going to help me though.

"When does it start?" Wait, dang it I forgot it was opposite Day for a second. I mean how could I do this. I'm the one pestering people about it being Opposite Day! I was suppose to say when doesn't it start!

"It starts in about three minutes, so we need to hurry." Looks like the boys didn't notice my mess up. Yes.

We have been running for about two minutes already. So were about there.

**Kendall's POV:**

I cant believe I'm doing this. But this is for Carlos. And I love Carlos.

"Alright were here, so how do we do this?" I ask, unaware of what to do.

"Well you and Logan are going to stand out here and distract the security guards and then watch us from that TV." James pointed at the flat screen TV that was outside.

"'Okay Logan lets do this." I look behind me to see James and Carlos hiding behind a stage prop.

"Hey security guards, look at us." I yell while Logan and I start dancing out of random.

We do the booty shake, the robot, we even did the tango together. We did all of this while Carlos and James snuck past the security guards who were to busy watching us to even pay attention to any one else. They started clapping and dancing with us too. Not weird.

It went on like this for ten minutes. Dancing, singing, and clapping. We were interrupted from hearing Carlos' voice on the TV.

"Dear people of the world who watch the news, I am here today to tell you about Opposite Day which is today. You will probably not understand me, when I explain this day to you. That is why my friend here has Q-cards to tell you what I am saying." Carlos stared right into the camera.

"So lets _not_ begin." Carlos said while James' Q card said lets begin.

"Today is _not_ Opposite Day." Carlos said while James' Q-card said today is Opposite Day.

"Opposite Day is where you _don't_ do everything opposite." Carlos said while James' card said Opposite Day is where you do everything opposite.'

"So you people of the world, Opposite Day is _not _here. So _don't _take advantage of it." Carlos said his last line while James' card read 'So you people of the world Opposite day is here. So do take advantage of it.'

Carlos smiled and waved good bye, while James walked up to the camera, and did the face smiling brightly.

Logan and I high five while dancing around being happy that we did it. That was until…

"Did you boys distract us, so you could get your friends on the news?" One big security guard said to us.

Carlos and James come running out of the back door, and that is when we started running.

About one mile away from the news station, we stop and catch our breathe. "Wow you guys did good." Logan says.

"No Logan we did not do good." Carlos smiled while we rolled our eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this chapter would have been posted earlier, but every time I start writing I get interrupted saying I have to go somewhere or somebody is here for me. I mean yesterday I was at the ball field until 4:00 in the morning! The morning!**

**But anyways, I believe this is the longest chapter I have written! (: I hope you like it! 3**


	5. Logan

**A/N: **Okay, sorry for the long wait! I had midterms this week. :/ and then I had writer s block for this chapter. Two things that I should not have to go through.

Anyways, thank you for the reviews. You guys mean A LOT. I love you all! Oh I m going to start replying to the reviews I get. (:

Well enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Logan s POV:<strong>

After telling the whole world of Opposite Day, we headed towards the Palm-Woods. Carlos being happy the whole way there, kind of getting on my nerves. But you know I should be used to this by know. I have known Carlos for practically my whole life. So, I love him as a brother.

Walking into the Palm-Woods, all four of us headed to the elevator. Pressing the button for the second floor, I listened to Carlos ramble on and on in his Opposite Day language. Thats what I call his weird speech.

"Logan you coming or not." Kendall waved his hand in front of my face, breaking me from my thoughts. I look around to see James and Carlos entering the apartment, that I have come to call home.

"Umm yeah." I muttered walking out of the elevator towards 2J.

"Are you okay?" He asked concern written all over his face. Good old Kendall, always worrying about his friends.

"Yeah I was just thinking." I walk into 2J finding James and Carlos playing video games. James probably had a little trouble trying to get Carlos to play.

"What were you thinking about?" Gosh Kendall is full of questions.

"Carlos and Opposite Day." I chuckle a little thinking about that crazy Latino.

"Oh okay." Kendall says walking away to James and Carlos who are on the neon orange couch.

I decided to grab my medical book and sit with the boys on the couch. Its kind of hard trying to read when you got 'Oh's I just killed you!' And 'Beat that's. .' In your ears. I ignore as usual, until something caught my attention.

"Dude grab that little thing. No over there it looks like a knife." Kendall says pointing at the screen. I look up to see a scalpel instead of a knife.

"Actually that's a scalpel, not a knife." I state closing my book.

"Same thing." Kendall says.

"No its not. A scalpel is used to cut into skin or dissect something. Artists also use scalpels as a sharpener for cards and paper." I tell them which I could tell they weren t paying attention, as usual.

"Man!" James and Carlos yell throwing down the controllers seeing that the screen says Game Over in big red letters.

"What do we do know?" James ask looking at each and every one of us.

"Well I know what Logan shouldn't do for Opposite Day." Carlos grins.

Oh great some thing bad is about to happen. "What shouldn't I do Carlos."

"Well you know how your not smart, well for Opposite Day you should act smart." Which really meant that I should act dumb for the day. How do you act dumb?

"I don't know."

"Oh come on Logie, you know you want to." Kendall pats my back. Um actually Kendall you don't know what I want.

"No I don't."

"That means you'll do it." Carlos jumps from the couch.

"No, Carlos that means I wont do it."

"It means you will do it."

"No."

"Yes." This went on forever; forever as in ten minutes when I got annoyed and gave up.

"Fine. But I don t know how to act dumb." I look Carlos in the eyes.

"Well all you got to do is ask James." Carlos' blunt response causes James to scoff.

"What is that suppose to mean?" James asked hurt holding his heart.

"Well umm. James it means your not the sharpest tool in the shed." Kendall pats James on the shoulder smiling.

"Well dang guys, that hurt." James says.

"Sorry." Came the response from Kendall and Carlos. "So are you going to help Logan are not?" Kendall asks.

"I'm to dumb to help him." James scoffs turning his head.

"James we said sorry. If you help him we will buy your month supply of Cuda products." Kendall offers James.

"Fine, only because I love my Cuda."

"Well Logan to start off, you need to stop saying all these big words." James pulls a white board out of no where. What the?

"No body knows what they mean. Use words people know." Gosh this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Stop reading big books, read magazines." James throws a man fashion magazine at me. Who reads this stuff. Oh right James does.

"And the biggest problem of all, your clothes. No more sweater vests, khakis, etc. You need to dress more like me." James pointed to his outfit that consisted of dark skinny jeans, his lucky white V-neck, and white Jordan's.

"Alright, lets go to your room and see if you have any wearable clothes." James starts walking towards Carlos and my room. I of course follow behind him, turning around and glaring at Carlos and Kendall.

"Gosh Logan you have no good clothes. Vest, vest, vest, vest, khakis, khakis, khakis, khakis. Oh what do we have here? Logan Mitchell why have I not seen you wear these before?" James asks holding up a pair of light color skinny jeans. That's why there on the bottom of my stack.

"Because I don't like them."

"Well you do now. Anyways, now we need a shirt. No, no, no, no, heck no, ah ha this is the shirt for you." James holds up a black polo. Ugh, I do not what to do this!

"Now go put this outfit on but keep your shoes I like them." Surprisingly James actually liked something of mine.

Walking into the bathroom I close the door and get changed into the clothes that I oh so dread.

Walking out of the bathroom I slowly walk into the living room seeing James, Carlos, and Kendall. They looked shocked, this is the first time they have seen me in this kind of clothing. Clothing which I hate with a passion.

"Looking good Logan. Know come on were going to the pool, to interact with people." James stands up and goes for the door.

"But I don't want to." I whine.

"See there you go Logan, already acting dumb." Kendall smiles, I glare at him.

"Whatever." I walk out the door and to the elevator with the boys on my tail.

Upon getting to the pool. I got nervous. "Come on Logan you can do it." Carlos supposedly is trying to help me out. Well he is not doing well at it.

"Oh look Logan there is Camille, all you got to do is talk to her, then your misery will be over with." Kendall points to Camille who is sitting on a lounge chair reading a script.

"Now do _horrible_ Logan." Carlos smiles pushing me towards her.

Alright Logan you can do this. Its just Camille. She is your friend, and the girl you like. Oh no, what if I make a fool out of my self. Oh no. Oh no.

"Hey Logan." Camille smiles that beautiful smile that I love.

Of here we go. "Yo Camille the deal!" I grab her hand and do a weird hand shake with it.

"Um are you okay Logan?"

"Yeah yeah. Just came to chill with the deal." I sheepishly smile.

"Logan, are you sure your okay?"

"Yes girl for the last damn time I'm okay." I say getting mad, even though I'm not really mad at all. Goodness, she is going to hate me after this. This freak-in sucks.

All of a sudden a feel a stinging feeling on my cheek, which came from Camille slapping me. "You are rude Logan Mitchell." She storms out of the pool area. Just great. But I did deserve it.

I walk up to the guys rubbing my cheek. "Ha ha Logan that slap sure didn t help your face much. Your still not as beautiful as me." James does the face.

Oh no. "Hey James why don't you play along with Opposite Day?" I ask while James eyes widen, and Carlos smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there you have it chapter 5! I hope the length of this chapter made up for me taking a while to update. Again I m sorry for the wait.

Review? :D


	6. James

**A/N:** Do ya'll want to know who rocks? Well you guys do! Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys! 333

Oh and guess what. This story only has two more chapters left. :'( *Sob* So not much longer for the end.

_Oh yeah by the way I'm letting Carlos talk normal for now on. I found it confusing with him talking in his 'Opposite Day language'. Because on Opposite Day you can talk normal, its just everything you do needs to be different._

But anyways enjoy…

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV:<strong>

_Oh no. "Hey James why don't you play along with Opposite Day?" I ask while James eyes widen, and Carlos smiles._

"Actually that's a good idea Logan." Carlos grins. Um actually no it's a horrible idea. What a great friend you are Logan.

"I say it's a horrible idea." I looked to Kendall for help, but of course all I got was a smile. Damn you Kendall.

"Since I had to do, you should do it." Logan crossed his arms.

"But, I don't want to!" I whine pouting out my lip.

"I didn't want to do it either, but I did. So do it!" Logan you're a big meany.

"Whatever." I mumble pouting even more than I was before.

"You can do it buddy." Logan patted my back. Whatever… I mean what if Carlos has me throw away my Cuda products…or even worst dye my hair pink? Oh gosh, I'm into a heck of a mess.

"What do I have to do?" I fear for my life.

"Well, um… I don't know.." Carlos tried to think of something. Ha-ha this means I don't have to play along. YES!

"How about since James is the pretty boy." I smiled because I know I'm beautiful. "He should dress ugly, and be ugly." Oh great Kendall, of course you would think of this. I thought you were my friend!

"That's a wonderful idea Kendall!" Carlos and Logan bounced for joy. No its not a good idea. How do I, James Diamond act ugly?

"But I'm not ugly. I should do something else." I'm trying to whine myself out of this horrible mess.

"James the point of Opposite Day, is to be the opposite of what you are. Your handsome, so your opposite is ugly." Logan explained.

"I don't know how to act ugly."

"Wear the opposite of the clothes you do now, don't brush your hair." Kendall just shut up why wont you.

"Yeah just listen to Kendall, he does this stuff everyday." Carlos blurted out. Oh ha-ha nice one Carlos.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kendall asked.

"Well, Kendall it means that your not the prettiest thing." Payback is a bitch Kendall.

"Rude." Was his response causing me to smile.

"So just go in Kendall's closet, and take a outfit out of there, and then mess your hair up." Logan told me heading to the elevator.

Ugh I hate this. I mean come on, do you see the things Kendall wears. Definition of ugly. James Diamond does not wear that stuff he calls clothes. I swear Carlos better be glad I love him.

Entering 2J, I became getting more depressed than I was. "Oh cheer up James, after to day is over with than you can go back to normal." Carlos smiles at me.

"Yeah you can go back to normal, while I stay the same." Kendall snaps. Oh calm down Kendall.

Nobody answered him. I went to my room.

This door is what is keeping me from the hell hole I'm about to be in. Kendall's closet. _You can do it James. Its for Carlos. _My encouraging isn't helping at all.

Opening the door to the closet, I began to look through the clothes I had to choose from. Flannel, flannel, flannel, skinny jeans, skinny jeans, skinny jeans. Man, does this boy wear anything besides flannel, and skinny jeans?

"Come on James, we don't have all day." Carlos yelled from the living room.

I sighed picking the 'clothing' I was going to wear. Blue and black flannel shirt, and dark skinny jeans, with black vans. Eww.

Walking into the living room. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos laughed. Rude. "Oh you didn't mess your hair up." Kendall what is wrong with you! I was hoping to get away with it.

Having a battle with myself in my head for about five minutes. Logan got impatient walked up to me and messed my hair up. Causing me to shriek like a little girl. My poor hair!

"There you go, now you look ugly." Carlos smiled. I whimpered.

"Oh suck it up James." Kendall said as usual being a meany.

"Lets just get this over with." I walked out of 2J not bothering to look in the mirror. Because if I did I would see a beast not a diamond.

I'm not even at the pool yet, and I have had so many weird stares! Ugh! I _hate_ this! I _hate_ Opposite Day.

"Okay James you see those girls over there. Go flirt with them, and see what they do." Carlos pointed at two beautiful girls.

"Fine." I mutter walking up to them. I'm going to make a fool of myself.

"Now why is it that two beautiful ladies are sitting by their selves?" I ask trying to be as confident as I am when I'm looking good.

What shocked me was, that the girls smiled. "Well why don't you sit with us then." The blonde one asked. Oh yeah James Diamond still looks good with these clothes on and his hair messed up.

"I sure will." I turn around to smile cockily at my friends. I sit down with the two girls. Oh yeah…

After talking with the girls about ten minutes. I told them I had to leave, and of course I got their numbers.

Strutting up to my friends I wave the numbers in their faces. These boys just got OWNED!

"I cant believe it, you look your worst and you still get the girls." Logan said confused.

"I'm a Diamond. That what." I say.

"Whatever, lets just go." Kendall oh Kendall, what a downer.

"Well Kendall it looks like its your turn now." I smile watching his face go worried. Also seeing Carlos and Logan high five. Oh yes, Kendall payback is a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well what do you think? Review?

Kendall is beautiful. And so is James, Carlos, and Logan. 333


	7. Kendall

**Author's note: **I'M BACK! So, sorry for the long wait. I feel really bad about having to make y'all wait so long. But I'm here with the seventh chapter.

There is only one more chapter left. I'm actually sad to see it go, even though I was to busy and lazy to write. I hope you all enjoy.

But oh my goodness guys! Guess what I did on **Tuesday December 13****th**** 2011**! I went to a **BIG TIME RUSH CONCERT! **It was simply amazing. Those boys sound and look more gorgeous in person. Logan waved at me **TWO TIMES**. I died. 333

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV:<strong>

"Well Kendall it looks like its your turn now."

"Oh no, I don't think so I'm not participating in this so called fun." I stand my ground, well at least try too.

"That's why you think Kendall…" That caused me to scrunch my eyebrows. Very weird of Logan. But today has been a _very_ weird day.

"I'm not doing it, end of discussion." I press the second floor button, to go to 2J. We all pile in.

"As again Kendall, that's why you think." Gosh Logan stop saying that, your creeping me out big time.

"Well, what I think Logan is I'm not going to do it." We step off the elevator and start heading towards 2J the place we have called home for about one year.

Opening the door James says, "That's what you think Kendall…" Oh my goodness, not you to James. Watch next is going to be Carlos! I'm about to blow my top.

"That's what you think James." Yeah I just went there.

"Well what do you think Kendall?" Carlos smiled. Oh boy, is anybody else about to loose their mind? I know I am.

"I think that we should stop saying I think, and that I'm not going to participate."

"I think you a chicken." He didn't just say that?

"You did not just say that." I do not like being called a chicken. No Knight is a chicken. **(A/N: So true. Because I'm a Knight. Hehe)**

"I think I just did." James calls me a chicken and then puts I think with it. Oh no.

"I think you better take it back." I walk up to the slightly taller boy and look him dead in the eye. Trying to intimidate to him.

"I don't think I will." I should wipe that smirk right off his face, but I'm going to listen to my main phrase 'everybody stay calm'. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. I am not going to let him or the other boys bother me.

"You know what, I'm not going to let that bother me." I sit down on the couch trying to calm my nerves.

"I think its bothering him." Logan whispered loud enough for me to hear him to James and Carlos.

"Did you hear that Kendall, because I didn't hear it." Yeah I'm talking to myself, that's because everybody is not on my side today.

"I think it is bothering him." Carlos, Logan and James laugh evilly. When did my friends become evil? They have been hanging around my baby sister Katie way to much.

"

"What is that noise," I look around. "I think I'm going to have to have Budda Bob come up here and see if we have ghosts or something else in here."

"I think we have a chicken in the house." These boys are testing my nerves.

"Gosh its really lonely in here, I wonder where my friends went?" I really do wonder where my nice friends were. But this how we always act. Testing each others nerves. I love these boys no matter what though.

"Bach, Bach, Bach." This is low right here. Clucking like a chicken, while walking around like one. Kendall Knight is _not_ I repeat _not _a chicken.

"I think were getting to him." They must have saw my facial expression. Which I can tell you is pissed off.

They kept doing it and doing it. The clucking the dancing. It all got to much for me. So I caved, "Fine I'll do it, gosh!"

"I believe we did it." James, Carlos and Logan high five.

"I believe we did." James smiles.

"Oh what instead of I think its now I believe." I rub my temples.

"I believe it is." Logan laughed, causing me to groan.

"Lets get this day over with, what do I have to do." I really do not want to know what I have to do. I am pretty sure I am not going to like what they give me. Logan and James did not like theirs so I am almost positive I wont like mine.

"Well since you're the leader of our group of friends," That made me smile and feel proud. "That means Carlos, James and I will be the leaders for rest of the day, so you will have to follow everything we do and everything we say." Logan thought of that being the smart one.

"You guys don't follow and do everything I say." I was somewhat offended.

"Kendall, you're the leader of course we do." Carlos told me like I was some kindergartner. But of course I'm not, I am a seventeen year old boy!

"But knowing you guys you will have me do something stupid and crazy." I whined _not_ wanting to do this, not wanting to do this _at all_.

"Pssh, what are you talking about?" James batted his hand like it was nothing. It is something James, for all we know it could be my life. I like living!

"I'm talking about how you boys are going to get me in a load of trouble." Trouble that I do not want to be in.

"Look Kendall, lets just do this okay," Logan patted my shoulder. "James and I had to do things we did not want to do, and we still have to do it. I mean look at James and I we would never wear this."

"Fine, just don't be to hard on me okay."

"Cant promise anything." Carlos exited 2J, causing me to run after him screaming "What?"

The lobby and pool are full of people. Just my luck. I wish Carlos never heard of Opposite Day by Sponge Bob. I use to like Sponge Bob till now. He is going to cause me embarrassment and much more.

"Alright, lets see what you have to do," James looked around the pool area. " The three of us will give you something to do, so all you have to do is three things."

Great…Not.

"Kendall, I want you to scream out that 'James Diamond is the most handsomest man in the world, and that he is so talented."

"What that makes me sound gay." **(A/N: No offense to anybody. So sorry if it offended you) **

"Okay, then say no homo at the end." James smiled. Dang you James, Dang you.

"Can I get everybody's attention please." I stood on top of a lounge chair, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

Well here we go… "James Diamond, one of my best friends is the most handsomest man in the world, and he is so talent. Also NO HOMO." I added him being my best friend, and stuff. All those eyes on me are really starting to bother me, so I hopped down from the lounge chair and started messing with my shirt. After a while everybody's stares went down, but the boys laughs haven't yet.

"Why thank you Kendall, your so nice." Don't be flattered James.

"My turn now. Kendall I want you to run around the pool and lobby in just your boxers." What the fuck Logan? That's way to much.

"I don't think so."

"You remember Kendall, you have to do what we say." Carlos teased.

"This is so stupid." I mumbled to myself. I start taking off my shirt.

"What was that?" James laughed. Shut up James. By now I have my shirt off, shoes, and pants. So all I stand in is my boxers.

"Go ahead." Logan pushed me.

I start running, and when I mean running I mean fast. People stopped and stared, people laughed, and some peopled whistled.

I finally run back to the boys, and hurry up and put my clothes back on me before anything else bad happens.

"Oh my gosh, that was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen." Logan gasped out. Carlos and James were tearing up.

"Carlos jus tell me what the last thing is I have to do."

"Well I already have this planned out." Carlos tapped his fingers together evilly.

"What is it, I don't think this day could get anymore worst."

"I want you Kendall Knight to scream out that Opposite Day is the best day/holiday in the world, and that you love it." That is a total lie. This is the worst day ever.

"Whatever…" I mumble not wanting to fight anymore.

"I Kendall Knight declare that Opposite Day is the best day/holiday in the world, and I love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Is it good? Is it bad? Or its okay? I just hoped this chapter made up for the long wait. I am still sorry for the long wait.

But thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. 333

One more thing HAPPY HOLIDAYS everybody. I hope you have wonderful holidays. (:


	8. Dinner Time

**Author's note: **I cant believe I am finally on the last chapter of Opposite Day. The story is now complete. I'm happy and sad. I'm happy that I don't have to worry about making y'all wait for ever for another chapter, and I'm sad because I enjoyed writing for this story.

But I just want to say **THANK YOU SO MUCH** and **I LOVE YOU GUYS!** I couldn't have done it with you. Thank you so much.

Please enjoy. 333

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV:<strong>

What a day. This is now my favorite holiday. I know the boys liked today, they just wont admit it but I'm okay with that.

So that's why were all sitting around in the living room of 2J. Logan still in his cool clothes, James still wearing ugly clothes, and Kendall still having a scowl on his face.

Me, what am I doing. I'm smiling. I don't care what anyone says today was great, fun, and exciting. Today was a blast.

I went on the news, made my friends come along, and about to eat Breakfast for Dinner. Yeah, Momma Knight is even going along with Opposite Day. Brings a bigger smile onto my face.

But the only bad thing about today was the Jennifer's. I hope they forgive me. I really do.

**Logan's POV:**

I want to get out of these clothes so bad. How does James wear these? There tight, and honestly not even that fashionable. I'm not going to tell James that though, because if I do he will chew my ear off.

Today was miserable, horrible, and okay I will admit but only to myself a _little bit _fun.

I hope Camille forgives me. Even though it wasn't my fault. She can blame Carlos and Opposite Day for my misbehavior.

I wonder if anybody else participated in Opposite Day. I mean we did go through all the trouble to get Carlos and James on the news. So it makes me wonder if anybody else did. And if they did I pray for them it went better than ours here at the Palm-Woods.

But for future references I need to mark today's date on the calendar or on my phone, so I'll know not to be here next year. Who knows, next year will probably be a lot worst.

**Kendall's POV:**

How would I describe today?

Embarrassing, terrible, devious people, and _maybe _I said _maybe _some what fun.

I don't know what the boys were talking about when they say I boss them around. I don't do that, well I don't think I do. I don't have them scream Kendall Knight is very handsome. Or run around in their underwear. But worst of all say that they love Opposite Day. I far from love Opposite Day. I _might _like it, but doesn't mean I love it.

Carlos even has my mom in on Opposite Day, that is how devious he is. Tricking and demanding people to join in on the 'fun'. The little rascal…

My feeling for Opposite Day are off. I don't know if I like it or not. But honestly, I think not liking it beats liking it. But I guess I had _some _fun, _some_.

**James' POV:**

I don't see who Kendall wears these clothes, just like I know Logan doesn't see how I wear those clothes he is wearing.

Mine are fashionable, Kendall's aren't. And don't even get me started on my hair! I want my lucky comb.

Whatever… Lets just talk about my day. My day was unreasonable, ugly, a lot more adjectives I cant think of, and _itsy bit _of fun. I said itsy bit.

What was cool though, is that even when looking horrible I still get the girls. Gosh I love being a Diamond. So today was a little okay.

"Boys, time for supper oh what I mean is Breakfast." Ms. Knight laughed, causing me to chuckle.

"Breakfast is served." Ms. Knight placed some pancakes in front us. Today was a weird day, making us all starving. So we dug in.

We talked about our day, and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person Point of View:<strong>

It all began with Sponge Bob. Him telling a certain boy name Carlos Garcia about Opposite Day. Carlos falling in love with this so called holiday. Him getting on everybody's nerves, telling the whole world, and getting his friends pulled into it.

That is what you call a day. A day that mostly everybody cant wait for to be over.

But Kendall, Logan, and James have to admit it taught them all something. It taught them not to always be a know it all, stuck up, or a bossy leader. This day made them realize that.

So Happy Opposite Day to everybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Okay for the last chapter I honestly didn't like it. But its not up to me to say if you liked it or not. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but most of al I hope you enjoyed this story.

Watch out for other stories from me. (: I have a few on my profile if you want to check and see what they are about. (:

**THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU! :D**


End file.
